Bright
by Harmoniche
Summary: Akise finally builds up the courage to ask Yukiteru-kun on a date after Yuki gets into a fight with Yuno and bans her to stay away from him, threatening a break up. Akise takes advantage of the opportunity and says… —takes place shortly after Yuki was kidnapped. He's back at home now and Akise makes daily check ups.


**Title: **Bright

**Fandom: **Mirai Nikki

**Characters:** Akise x Yukiteru, has Hinata and Mao.

**Rating:** T

**Word count:** 912

**Summary: **Akise finally builds up the courage to ask Yukiteru-kun on a date after Yuki gets into a fight with Yuno and bans her to stay away from him, threatening a break up.

Akise takes advantage of the opportunity and says…

—takes place shortly after Yuki was kidnapped. He's back at home now and Akise makes daily check ups.

**Song Recommendation:**

Gravity, Sainou Sampler, I Like You I Love You, Stardust*,

"If you touch him, he might back away. Might even hate you forever." Hinata chuckled, obviously jesting. Akise still realized the truth in it, though. Yukiteru trusted him, but… if he were to take advantage of that trust, he might never get it back.

Akise shrugged, "That won't happen. I would never cross the boundaries he's set for me… or the ones I've set for myself."

He said it, anyway, hoping it would follow through. Plans don't always go as they are expected to and unfortunately, Akise was all too aware of that.

The fact was that Akise was human and even the most perfect humans make mistakes.

"…kise? Akise!" Akise's head snapped up to find a petulant-looking Hinata and Mao.

He smiled, "Sorry, I was just planning how to ask him out." She frowned but returned the smile, softer this time, "I get it. You're nervous. I'll leave you to it, then, Romeo."

Akise chuckled, but before he could reply, Hinata gave him a light punch in the arm before walking out of the classroom, Mao giving him a light wave as she followed.

"Akise-kun!" Akise turned around him to find Yukiteru running after him, panting lightly. When he reached him he grinned, "Hey, do you want to walk home together?"

This was the opportunity. This was the now… this was—the time to ask him on a date!

"Uh, I…" Akise's words tripped throughout his mouth and Yukiteru stared, expectant and confused. Moments later, Yukiteru muttered a quiet, "Okay, I get it, you're busy."

"I… I am not busy. It's just, I was wondering if you'd like to go out and see the stars tonight. It's a Friday after all and I've been curious about astronomy for a while, so…"

He didn't expect Yukiteru's reaction at all. The jump as he shouted a long monologue about their friendship in excitement. He didn't expect him to be so excited for his company at all.

"I've always wanted to go see the stars with a friend. This'll be so much fun!"

Yukiteru's happiness let a delicate pain slip through Akise's chest as he reached out to him, briefly, only to pull back again and lead the way to his home, smile cracking to let out the light.

—-

Akise fumbled with his phone nervously, fingers damp and famished. He wanted to touch him. On any other day, he might be bolder; stronger—but not today. Hinata's teasing had gotten to him despite his dispassionate reaction.

He was having a harder time than he had originally thought maintaining conversation. They had just had dinner at his home before walking to the nearby park. Surprisingly, it held a fantastic view of the stars. Akise didn't quite find it by accident, though.

He had spent days looking for the perfect star-seeing spot, running from one edge of the city to the next only to sit down, exhausted at this very park.

Night came and proved him wrong; the sky glittered and the world expanded. It was perfect.

He went out, bought a telescope and made mental blueprints as to how to ask Yukiteru out.

Now the night had finally come and he was more than a little clueless. What do you even do on dates? Talk? Bond? Hold hands? Or maybe… kiss?

Akise glanced to his left to stare at Yukiteru's profile on the grass. What would he do if he even attempted such a thing? He'd reject him for sure. He let out a small sigh and turned to stare at the sky. But maybe, just maybe, if he could break the ice…

"The sky suits you." Akise said suddenly, turning right back around to face him.

Yukiteru's eyes widened in surprise, "U-uh… what?"

He smiled, "It suits you."

Slowly, his face flushed, red spreading across his cheeks in the moonlight.

"When I first saw you, I thought of the night sky. I didn't understand it until I met you," He grew bolder, warmer, and soon Akise's hand reached out to touch a lock of the boy's hair. Almost of his own volition.

The gesture was magnetic, uncontrollable and Akise couldn't stop what he's doing.

"You're bright. You shine like no one else. Perhaps that's why I love you."

Yukiteru was bright red now, paralyzed with charm. He felt like he should move away but his body denied his wish. Something about this felt too right to refuse.

"So maybe that's also why…" Akise swallowed and leaned closer toward the boy, "I want to do this to you, Yukiteru-kun."

Akise pressed his lips to his, cradling Yukiteru's head as he did it, slowly moving on top of the boy. The kiss was soft and gentle, hesitant. Yukiteru didn't resist—in fact, he returned it with earnest. He didn't want to go too far, though. He didn't want to force himself on him like Gasai.

Yukiteru pressed himself against Akise, helpless and needy. Akise smiled into the kiss but blinked when Yukiteru started undoing the buttons of Akise's shirt.

He slowly separated himself from Yukiteru.

When they were at a fair distance he looked at him; Yukiteru's lips were pink and swollen, his hair mussed and an expression of humiliation and confusion lay painted on his face.

He moved to comfort him but Yukiteru swatted his hand away. His eyes darkened and he pressed his arms around him, into his back.

"I… I love you, Yukiteru. But you're not ready for this." He pulled back and moved the hair out of Yukiteru's eyes, smile soft.

"Let's not taint the stars."

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

The prompt I was given for my Akise RP blog was: Akise's perfect date and I thought of this. I recently finished it and posted it there, so I figured I might as well put it on my ff, too.


End file.
